jlxfandomcom-20200215-history
Policies
Below are the Policies and Guidelines for the JLX Wikia. Please read what is and isn't allowed here before contributing to the site. If you are caught violating these rules then a notice will result. Continued violations will lead to a warning and block if you proceed. General Rules * No profanity will be permitted - On this wiki, ANY curse words will not be allowed. * Stay on topic - If you're on the Superman page don't add any unnecessary information. * No giving away personal information - The users do not need to know where you live, work, etc. * Do not offend, bully, threaten, or harass anyone on the wiki. - This should a safe and welcoming place for everyone, but putting users down, offending, or scaring them is not welcoming. * Accept what others have to say - Some users may share theories or opinions on different things. If you disagree with that, leave a message on their wall stating you disagree, or do not say a word at all if you have nothing nice to say. * Don't disrespect the admins - This was a issue on another wikia where users were rude to the admins there. * No spamming comments, messages, pages, forums, etc. - Spamming the following pages will fill them up, and it's very difficult to revert that. * No plagiarizing - The users work hard on the content here, and that would be their content, not another users. Plagiarism is not tolerable to the user that created it. * Follow the admins orders - If a admin asks you to not do something, it's because that disrupts the wikia. Disregarding the admin is not advised. Warning/Blocking System * ' - Each time a rule is broken, one warning will be issued. There are exceptions in some situations. If you repeatedly ignore the rules for a '''good time' there won't be a warning, instead a instant block.' '''Please note' * ' - Users can argue if a warning was related to protesting, or another argument. If they feel it shouldn't been there, message one of the admins and they will vote on removing it. * ' - Users are allowed to argue if a block was given without a warning. If they can provide what happened on their wall. * ' - Users are not able to remove warnings on their wall. A longer block will result if they attempt to do so. * ' - Users who make a second account to get around a block will have it extended. * 'For Staff: ' * Admins are able to give regular users, rollbacks, and mods warnings, but are not able to give them to other admins. * In most cases, the admin should give three warnings to a user before blocking them, that can be changed sometimes, through the decision of the admin. * The block time should be based off the user's previous one, and should last longer. * If a admin disagrees with the warning, they can vote to have it removed. * Warning a admin about breaking the rules should be left to a bureaucrat. Let the bureaucrat know about this. * If a admin is blocked for a certain period, they can't reapply to become one again if they are blocked twice. ---- If something doesn't feel right with the rules, message a admin to let them know. If someone has violated the policies, notify a Admin on their message wall with the following: the user's name, rule violated, and where it took place. Thanks for reading through the JLX Wikia general policies and guidelines. Be sure to read the specific policies, accessed at the header above. We hope to see you more often!